Finding Answers
by Ookamikuro
Summary: After being washed up on the shore of a deserted island Sanji and an injured Zoro find answers to questions they were never willing to ask. Not to be completed under this title. Sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Finding Answers

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters

**Pairings: **ZoroxSanji

**Summary:** After being washed up on the shore of a deserted island Sanji and an injured Zoro find answers to questions they were never willing to ask.

**Warnings:** Language, Yaoi

This is my first Fanfic so if you like it Yay! and if you don't like it please tell me what you think I could do better. Thank You!

Sanji floated in soft nothingness, his mind gloriously blank other than the comforting sensation. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his chest and he began to rise slowly out of the warm darkness, despite his efforts to stay.

"Damn it kuso-cook, Breath!" a familiar voice met his ears.

'How many times have I told him not to call me that! Stupid Marimo.' Sanji thought, and tried to take a breath to tell the swordsman so, but instead there was a horrible burning sensation in his chest. He started to panic. 'What the fuck!' he tried to move his hands to find and alleviate some of this burning pressure but he found that his limbs wouldn't obey him. As he struggled to breath his thoughts were silenced as he felt a pair of warm, if rather rough, lips clamped upon his. He was only given half a second to attempt to interpret this before air was forced into his lungs making the burning sensation recede. He sputtered as the lips left his and he turned on his side, coughing up what tasted like seawater. Finally able to breath again he turned back onto his back and found a certain swordsman looking down at him with what appeared to be relief.

"What the fuck shitty swordsman? Who ever said you were allowed to come anywhere near my lips?" He watched as Zoro blinked then, to Sanji's surprise, gave a small chuckle.

"Glad you're back with the living, shit-cook."

Sanji gave a very eloquent, "Huh?" and as he fought to remember what had happened he examined the man above him. This in fact was rather difficult. The only light to see by was coming off the nearly full moon that Sanji could see over Zoro's shoulder. The swordsman looked to be soaking wet if the way the moonlight glinted off of him was any way to judge. His short green hair was flattened and dripping and despite the fact that the light was behind him his dark eyes seemed to shine. Taking notice of the way the swordsman's hair dripped down upon tan skin he realized that both the main's shirt and his waist band thingy –Sanji thought he remembered it being called a haramaki or something like that- were missing. The defined muscles were uncovered and the paleness of the scar that reached from the swordsman's collarbone to his hip shined bright in contrast to the rest of the man's tanned skin. He brought his gaze back up to the man's face finding exhaustion warring with the amused look that made the man's lips quirk up at the edges.

"Done staring?"

It took Sanji a moment to realize that Zoro had spoken. He blushed as he realized what he had been doing and turned his head to examine their surrounding in lieu of answering. Pale sand shone white in the moonlight and he could see a wall of darker material, the glinting of which gave enough information to realize that it was the edge of what looked to be a forest. He could hear the crash of waves in Zoro's direction as well as the swordsman's soft breathing, but otherwise the beach was silent. 'Wait, silent?' Sanji finally realized what was missing. Where were Luffy's cries of hunger, the sound of Nami-chwan's fist hitting their rubber captain. Robin-swan's soft chuckles paired with Chopper's higher pitched giggles. Even Usopp's loud whining was absent. Sanji looked back up at the swordsman, his visible eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Where the fuck is everyone?"

"I don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Finding Answers

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Piece or any of its characters

**Pairings: **ZoroxSanji

**Summary:** After being washed up on the shore of a deserted island Sanji and an injured Zoro find answers to questions they were never willing to ask.

**Warnings:** Language, Yaoi (mostly in later chapters ˆ–º)

This is my first Fanfic so if you like it Yay! and if you don't like it please tell me what you think I could do better. Thank You!

Sanji watched as the swordsman let out a long breath. "What do you mean you don't know?" He said, his voice dangerously low.

Zoro met his eyes and said, his eyebrows coming down in a scowl, "I don't know, we got separated."

"Where the fuck are we?"

"I don't know."

"What the fuck do you know?" Sanji asked angrily. Done with the swordsman's evasive answers.

"At the moment fucking near nothing alright! Last I saw of everyone we had gotten caught in the middle of a storm then got attacked by another crew!" Zoro looked seriously angry now and stood from where he had been kneeling next to the cook. Sanji watched somewhat regretful for the loss of warmth as the swordsman stormed down the beach. He noticed now that the swordsman was dragging his leg behind him and was concerned for a moment, until he remembered what he had said and returned to being annoyed.

He sat up, wincing at the rush of pain coming from the back of his head. He gingerly felt it and found a large bump near the base of his skull. He rolled his eyes and brought his legs under him to stand up. Instantly he felt dizzy and wobbled once he had gotten to his feet but he quickly regained his balance and started down the beach in the opposite direction as the swordsman had gone, watching for any sign of the Going Merry.

Having found a straight stick earlier that morning to use as a splint Zoro's travel had been a lot smoother as he made his way down the beach, the sun now shining brightly upon the white sands. The smooth sands and clear blue waters would have made this place a paradise given other circumstances. Looking towards the trees to his left he blinked then rolled his eyes, shaking his head in exasperation. The blond sat against one of the many palm trees, his head bowed in sleep. He was so completely dead to the world that when Zoro walked up and crouched in front of him he didn't so much as react to the swordsman's presence. He could even hear the cook's soft snores, even if he hadn't moved closer. Zoro sighed at his defenseless companion.

'Goddamn pretty bastard, making this look like a vacation spot in one of those magazines the Witch is always reading.' He thought his lips quirking in a small smile.

He sat his swords next to the man, propping them up against the tree. Feeling a little daring he reached out and softly brushed some of the hair off Sanji's face, caressing the soft cheek with calloused fingertips before pulling away.

Sanji woke up to the mouth-watering smell of cooking fish. Having had decided to sit down and take a quick nap because for some reason he was extremely tired he was surprised to find that, when he opened his eyes, he was not met with bright noonday sun, but rather darkness. He blinked, the crackling of the fire and the smell of fish bringing him down from his bemused stare at the starry sky. He looked over to find a cheerful fire blazing from a pile of wood in the sand. Two fish were skewered flat above the flames, the scent making his mouth water even more.

He started as a shadow rose from the other side of the fire, before giving a silent sigh of relief as the shape materialized as Zoro, putting another branch on the fire. He admired the view as the man checked on the fish, the firm ridge of muscles playing beneath the tanned skin. He mused silently wondering if the swordsman's chest felt like it looked, like silk over steel. As if hearing his thoughts the said swordsman looked up at him, dark grey eyes meeting blue and Sanji blushed slightly.

_'Oh god, did I just think that? I mean he is unbelievably sexy but-. Wait, did I just call Zoro sexy? Shit, that bump on my head must have been worse than I thought.'_

His thoughts were stilled as the green haired man's mouth curved in a warm smile. It struck him senseless.

'_Crap, god-damn green haired bastard, makes me sort of glad he's always scowling, if he always smiled like this-.'_

While Sanji had been locked in internal struggle Zoro had pulled one of the skewers out of the ground and pressed it into Sanji's hand, making him snap back to reality.

"You must be hungry, cook-san." The swordsman said, not losing his smile.

Sanji took the skewer and gave Zoro a suspicious glance. He sniffed the fish and, not detecting anything obviously wrong, took a small bite. His eyes widened in surprise.

"This isn't that bad, Marimo."

Zoro quirked an eyebrow.

"I don't appreciate the tone of disbelief. What, did you think I couldn't cook at _all_?"

"Yes,"

Zoro rolled his eyes, lowering himself down painfully next to the cook, his splinted leg pulled straight.

"I've wandered by myself most of my adult life, Cook-san. I may not be a gourmet cook like yourself, but I know how to make simple meals."

"Where did you get the fish?"

"From the ocean."

Zoro's mouth pulled to one side in a wry half-smile.

"No really. How did you catch it? I haven't seen any fishing gear or line washed up."

"It's called spear-fishing."

"With swords?"

"No you idiot, do you think I would mistreat one of my swords like that? I sharpened a few straight branches that I found and used those."

Sanji shrugged off Zoro's glare, continuing to eat. He watched out of the corner of his eye as the swordsman put his hands behind his head, leaning back into the palm as he watched the fire. For some reason his eyes looked overly bright to Sanji and the cook noticed that there was a slight sheen of sweat covering his forehead, but before he could say anything Zoro shut his eyes and relaxed previously tight muscles. This small movement opening his mind to the swordsman's appearance again.

'Damn, does he always have to look like some pin up from Gentleman's Quarterly?' Sanji thought to himself, shaking his head slightly to ward off the thoughts that were sure to follow that comment. He jumped slightly as Zoro spoke suddenly.

"The other fish is for you as well, I had mine earlier."

"Um, thanks?" Sanji replied, but the swordsman's breath had already deepened into a rhythm of sleep. He rolled his eyes, finishing the first fish and taking the other one from where Zoro had relocated it.

Munching quietly he twisted to gaze at the man who lounged so comfortably beside him. For the first time he really took in the fact of the swordsman's splinted leg.

'It's broken? I vaguely remember him limping when we first arrived, damn. I would have sworn Marimo had bones of steel, how the hell did that happen.'

He was once again reminded of the fact that he couldn't really remember what had happened that night. He recalled finally giving up on his cigarette because the pelting rain was soaking it before he could even get one good puff on it, then it got fuzzy. He remembered a horrible pain to the back of his neck and someone shouting his name and then it all went black until he woke up to Zoro and the island.

That brought him back to the moss-head who sat next to him. The swordsman hadn't moved from his earlier position. His face looked slightly troubled even in his sleep. His eyes flickered beneath his eyelids and his lips were parted slightly as he breathed silently in an out. Sanji blushed slightly as he remembered those lips on his. They had been warm and surprisingly supple even though they were slightly roughened by the swordsman's habitual training on the bow where the sea wind chapped his skin.

Unconsciously his hand had drifted up to hover over those lips. Sanji's sensitive fingertips could feel the warm dampness of the Marimo's breath as he exhaled, the pads of his fingers only millimeters from those lips. He wondered how those lips would feel other places; that warm breath on even more sensitive skin than that of his fingers. Zoro let out a sigh in his sleep and Sanji suddenly realized what he was doing. He drew his hand back as if it had been burned, blushing hotly as he turned away from the swordsman.

((Sorry for the long wait on the update, due to reviewer's wishes I tried to make this chapter a bit longer –over twice the length of last chapter, yay!-. Things have been hectic for the past few weeks. Birthday parties, Anime Expo, I'm not even in my usual SoCal batcave at the moment. I'm in the very green, very hot state of Tennessee. Looking forward to hear everyone's input on the chapter! Reviews are the Sugar to my Tea!))


	3. I'm really sorry

For those who were watching this, I am really sorry, but I think I'm just going to drop this as a bad job. I may come back to it some day, but it will be completely redone from the first chapter.

My apologies,

Ookamikuro


End file.
